Technical Field
This invention relates to sporting accessories, and specifically for a holder for a laser rangefinder.
State of the Art
Laser rangefinders are in common use when playing golf in order to determine the distance a golf ball should travel, or to determine the distance to a golf ball or other landmark. Laser rangefinders are also used for other sports and hobbies such as hunting, boating, and camping. For example, laser rangefinders are used to determine the distance to a target when hunting, or the distance to a buoy or other marker when boating. It can be cumbersome to carry the laser rangefinder with a hand or in a pants pocket. If the laser rangefinder is carried in the golf bag or other bag, one is always searching the bag for the laser rangefinder.
Accordingly, what is needed is a holder for a laser rangefinder that couples the laser rangefinder to a convenient hard surface, such as a golf cart or hunting blind.